Another Day
by Yirriru
Summary: The Chosen's journey was going the way it was suppose to go. That was before a few unexpected 'guests' arrive in Sylvarant.
1. Chapter 1: What in the World?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Note: I happened to come across this idea by random chance (no, really) and decided to pounce on it while it's still alive in my head. Although I must say that I seriously need to update Regeneration of the World AND get started on those other two fics... So much I want to do, so little time (I lied, I have plenty of time but I just don't use it wisely). I hope you'll like what's coming!

P.S. I might get some things wrong since I haven't played FE for a while. And ToS... I plan to get to doing that so I have a fresh memory of the plot but... yeah. Oh, and sorry if you haven't play Fire Emblem Path of Radiance. It's an awesome game.

Another note, I'm not the best writer, so pointers to where I should improve would be nice.

Errm... please excuse my language. I definitely won't drop the 'F' bomb anytime. I promise!

**EDIT: Thanks to QueenBlue093 for mentioning an error on my part! (corrected now)**

Chapter One: What in the world?

It had only been a short moment when the raven haired mage fell Nothing could possibly make matters worse.

He had an ominous feeling earlier that morning, a strange foreboding. He believed that it was due to their upcoming battle at Tor Garen. The snow would temporarily hide their tracks until they launched their attack on the stronghold.

"-ren." A voice called. Tracing his eyes to the source, he relaxed a bit, feeling some of his stress dissipate.

"Yes Ike?" The branded responded in his usual collected, calm voice.

"It's almost time. We should get going." The blue haired lord said, eyes gazing towards their next destination. His commander sighed a bit before heading back to the camp. It didn't appear that he was used to his new title given to him by Empress Sanaki. Soren inhaled the icy air before following after Ike.

After the hawks and the heron by the name 'Reyson' joined the Greil Mercenaries, they engaged in battle with the Daein forces. The plan was to use Tanith's pegasus knights to distract the wyvern riders approaching the rear of the group. The rest of them would charge through the front, Ike in the lead while having the far range units back him up.

The raven haired mage glanced coldly at the situation at hand. Although their troops had an advantage, it bothered him how the Daein forces had the assistance of the ravens, but it was no surprise, seeing how they _were_ _attacked_ by those laguz during their sea travel to Begnion.

Soren growled with agitation as his wind tome was sliced in two by a sword master. The elder soldier smirked, seeing the distaste that appeared on the younger male's expression. The only other tome he had was an Elthunder one, but he was much more fond of using wind element spells. Barely dodging another strike by the sword wielder, Soren quickly chanted and decimated the troop. He felt a light slap on his shoulder and saw Mia. She gave him a grin saying 'good job for kicking that wimps butt'. He merely grunted before dashing after her.

The battle had progressed far, as they had almost completely taken over the stronghold. As they neared the stronghold's commander Kayachey, Soren narrowed his eyes on a Daein sniper. A _very familiar_ sniper at that.

"Shinon?" A young boy's voice called in an elated voice, but there were hints of fear, doubt and sorrow. Rolf ran up to the front lines, gazing at his teacher, searching for a sign that he would return to the Greil Mercenaries.

"Rolf..." The crimson haired sniper sighed, his eyes softened a little as he gazed at his pupil.

"A-are you... are you really with the enemy?" The young boy looked dejected, eyes full of pain and a small hint of betrayal.

"...Yep."

"B-but...it's not fair..." Rolf sniffled.

"...Ready your bow." That was all Shinon said. As quickly as he ended his sentence, he showered arrows upon the Crimean troops. Rolf, who was stunned in shock and denial, was quickly rescued by Ike, who hissed as an arrow grazed him.

Shinon's aim and precision was beyond average. He was a great asset to the Greil Mercenary months prior, before Greil had died. As an enemy, he proved his strength and agility. The heavy armored troops guarded the sniper from close combat fighters.

Shinon readied his bow once more, taking aim at the defenseless heron prince, but narrowed his eyes on a new target.

"Guh-!" The raven haired mage could feel the arrow sinking deep into his abdominal region. Partially collapsing onto the ground, he gasped for air. Seeing that his arrow hit his mark, the sniper dashed past the Greil Mercenaries, followed by swordsmen that guarded him from incoming blows.

Shouts of anger and surprise burst from the Crimean side.

"I'll get rid of you first!" The redhead bellowed as he came in for the kill. Soren closed his eyes, knowing it was already too late. Or was it? As the sniper shot an arrow at a fatal distance, darkness swelled below the injured mage.

"W-WHAT IN THE WORLD-!"

Everything faded into darkness.

* * *

T-thump. T-thump.

"...-hey! Are you okay?" A female voice rang out, worried yet full of apprehension.

"Oh no, this doesn't look good...we have to help him!" Another female voice cried.

Soren couldn't move. His body was numb and his stomach would have been screaming if it could, being that he felt an extremely sharp pain there. His breaths were shallow and rigid, perhaps from his fragile body being seriously injured or the blood loss.

"What's going on?" A man's voice said, stern and cold.

"Kratos! Please, help us bring him to Raine. He's seriously injured!" Having opened his eyes a few seconds earlier, Soren's blood red eyes fixed itself on the blond haired girl.

"..." What was going on? The mage could hear more footsteps rushing in his direction. These people who 'found' him were arguing what they should do. He closed his eyes. He presumed that they may be from Crimea, but he couldn't trust that they might actually be from Daine. Maybe they would try to torture him to get information about his allies. As Soren continued to speculate what may happen to him, he felt himself be pulled up and placed in a sitting position.

"-you children are too naive. Fine." It was an older woman's voice this time.

Soren flinched as he felt the arrow that was embedded in his stomach removed. A soft, warm feeling spread on his wound. He could feel it slowly closing. Opening his eyes, he stared into light blue ones.

"So you're awake." The woman allowed Soren to sit up, eyes watching his every move, suspecting that he could possibly be an enemy.

"..." Soren glanced warily at the people surrounding him. There was the blond girl he had seen earlier with a girl with purple clothing, hair tied up and spiky. The person he assumed that healed him wore an orange outfit. Then there were three males, one clad in red, another in blue and white, then the one dressed fully in purple.

"Umm, so, who ARE you?" The red clad boy said, chestnut eyes curiously looking at him.

"'Give me your name and I'll give you mine!' Geez Lloyd!" The shorter boy said, frowning. The other boy grunted. "I'm Genis by the way. What were you doing out here by yourself?"

"...are you from Daine?" Soren said softly, eyeing the group with suspicion.

"Wha-? Daine? What is that?" Lloyd questioned, looking utterly confused. His eyes lit up as if he figured out the answer to that math problem he couldn't solve. "Oh! You mean the desians? Heck no! Those damn bastards!"

Desians? Soren had never heard of them. The raven haired mage's began to speculate other things.

"Perhaps you are new around here? But that wouldn't make any sense... EVERYONE knows who the desians are..." Genis trailed.

"Before we continue this conversation, let's set up camp. It's getting late." The silver haired female said.

The group quickly set up their camp as night began to fall. The others were introduced to the mage by the girl named Colette.

"So, umm..." The blond said, unsure what to call him since he had yet to give his name.

"...Soren."

"It doesn't seem like you're from sylva- this region...either." Sheena mumbled the last part softly from the side, unheard by most of the group.

"Wait, what do you mean Sheena?" Lloyd said, tilting his head.

"He's obviously has no clue who the desians are and there's something about him that says 'I'm not from this place'!"

"That much is correct." That got all of their attentions, mainly due to the fact that he hasn't said A SINGLE WORD since he asked if they were from Daine (excluding saying his name).

"W-wha? But how can that be possible?" Genis cried.

"Tellius. That is the continent I am from. It doesn't exist here as far as know. The air here is different." Soren stated calmly, though in his eyes he was trying to figure out more about his predicament.

"Tellius hmm..." Kratos stated, stoic as ever.

"Well, I doubt we'll be able to figure out anything yet." Lloyd sighed.

"It's alright. Since you don't have anywhere to go for now, why don't you come with us?" Colette chirped cheerily.

"'I concur'" Lloyd said, trying to mimic Kratos but failed terribly, resulting in Genis laughing at him and a glare from the mercenary.

Soren sighed. It seemed he didn't have any other option. Gazing at the sky, he pondered what was happening back on Tellius. He wouldn't be able to assist the Greil Mercenaries being that he was no longer there.

Glancing back at these people, he concluded that he should at least know who they are and what they can do since he'd be stuck with them for who know how long.

"Hey Soren, I was wondering... are you a mage?"

"Yes."

"I see. So you're part elf?"

"...no. I'm..." Soren stopped.

"You're...?" Pretty soon, the other teens were staring at him.

"...a beorc." Sheena raised an eyebrow, Lloyd gawked, Genis stared and Colette just smiled.

"A what?"

"A beorc. Human."

"Oh! You should've said so! I didn't know they had another term for humans." Lloyd laughed upon which Raine frowned.

"Lloyd. There are more than one name for the human species." Raine face palmed.

"Wait, then how can you use magic?" Genis tilted his head. Raine also glanced at the mage.

"Tomes." Soren replied, taking out his Elthunder tome that was almost busted from the arrow Shinon shot.

"OH SHIT- RUN AWAY!" Lloyd cried as he dove behind the closest thing he could consider safe. Genis quickly ran a few meters away while Sheena 'poofed' into a tree.

"MARVALOUS! ABSOLUTELY FASCINATING!" Raine screamed as she pounced for the tome. Soren tore away from the 'maniac' as she pursued him.

"GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He sweared that he was going to die in a horrible way if he was caught, which was a first for him.

"Soren, just do it if you value your life!" Lloyd shouted from behind a tree, faking to quiver in trepidation.

Soren gave up and handed it to Raine knowing it'd just become annoying and tiresome running from the woman. She began to laugh in a crazy way as she sped off to the fallen tree near the fire to examine the book.

The others returned one it was declared 'safe'.

"Uhhh- I'm so sorry Soren!" Genis burst out, clearly embarrassed by his sister's action in front of his new 'friend'.

"...that was _almost _as freaky as Ashnard..." Soren murmured quietly, remembering that time he saw Ashnard destroying a whole city while maniacally laughing (which echoed for miles).

After 'chatting' with the other teens, Soren learned about Sylvarant, the chosen of mana, the goddess Martel, Mithos the Hero and that other stuff about Sylvarant. In turn, he decided that it should be okay to tell them snippets of his world.

"Laguz?" Lloyd tilted his head. The majority of the group were stationed around the fire eating the curry Genis made.

"Yes. Their humanoid form resembles the beorc, excluding certain animal characteristics that come from their class. There are the beast class, which you may see cats, tigers and wolves, the avian class, which has ravens, hawks and herons, and lastly the dragons, red, white and black."

"Interesting. How is the relationship between the beorc and laguz in your world?" Raine pushed on.

"Not very well. The terms 'human' and 'sub-human' generally suggests hate to whom it is directed to. There is also those in between... the branded." Soren felt his throat tighten a bit as he said the last word.

"Branded? Wait... isn't that just like half elves?" The young half elf exclaimed.

"...Indeed. Branded are treated as trash, or rather, things that aren't meant to exist. They are treated the worst among all races, not wanted by either race. A hideous sin to the world." Soren almost hissed the last part, but quickly stomped on his rising anger and grief.

"...That's horrible." The raven haired mage's crimson eyes locked with the chosen's blue ones.

"How can they treat them like that! Everyone has the right to live the very moment they are born! It shouldn't matter what race you are." Lloyd grimaced.

"..." Soren glanced away, not wanting to talk anymore.

"We should rest. It's late..." Genis mumbled, which was soon followed with murmurs of agreement.

Laying down, Soren could feel the bitterness from within. Closing his eyes, he tried to remind himself that there were people that would accept him, or so he wanted to believe. No one knew what he was. Not yet. Nor will they ever.

- **Chapter One END**-

**Me: "How was that?"**

**Lloyd: Uhh, no, don't do that.**

**Me: = A = Well... I-I tried!**

**Lloyd: *Raises eyebrows***

**Me: ... Hope you enjoyed! Now to work on that update I was meaning to begin...**

**Lloyd: Procrastinator.**

**Me: HOLY- YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?**

**Lloyd: *Glares***

**Me: Haha... cya later peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2: Release, Despair

**Disclaimer: ToS and FE do not belong to me.**

Note: Sorry for the super late update! I haven't been updating any of my stories... though I just released a new one (SSBB High School). I'd like to mention that my writing style may have changed since I last posted. If it downgraded, I'd like to apologize for that.

Also... I'll try to update more often...since I'm gonna cut 3 of my stories (I honestly don't like the other ones...). I'll have more room to keep ideas in my head now! \( ; u ; )/

Question, question: If I were to pair someone to Soren (not from ToS), who would it be? I may add a pairing in here (maybe) but it definitely will NOT be with Ike (seen way too many of those). Crack pairing opportunity! XD

Chapter Two: Release,Despair 

Soren awoke as the sun's rays slightly peaked from the horizon. Crimson eyes adjusted and scanned the area. The air was stiff and cold, common during early hours. The grass underhand was slightly moist, an explanation why the mage felt cold and uncomfortable. His eyes soon wandered to the sleeping forms of his new companions of the previous day. His mind was exhausted from the thoughts that plagued him during the darkest hours. Despite concealing his identity, how long would it be until someone found out? Surely there would be some type of creature, beorc or not, that would recognize his... sin. His filthiness. He shook his head, shoving those thoughts away. He had other matters to deal with at the moment.

He stood up, stretching ever so slightly, searching for the silver hair healer. At the far end of their encampment, he saw her, analyzing the tome she has yet to return. Taking careful steps not to awake the others, he approached, organizing his questions. As he stopped in front of her, the healer glanced up.

"What is it Soren?" Raine closed the Elthunder tome she was holding, careful not to damage it any further.

"I would like you to explain how you channel magic in this world and if it is possible for me to imitate such procedures."

"It should be possible, considering you use a medium for casting... Elthunder was it? We need to get you a medium that you can use. At this moment, we are heading to Hima. Perhaps a staff would suffice at the moment." The silver haired woman searched through their supplies and handed the raven haired mage a battle staff. "Although I mainly use healing artes, they are cast much like offensive magic. Genis can aid you in learning the various types of magic used, though I would like to see if you can cast magic from the world you're from." Soren nodded slowly. He hasn't tried to cast magic yet. Was it possible to cast it without the use of the tomes? He locked his gaze with Raine and requested to learn how to manipulate the 'mana' in the world.

The sun was fairly high in the sky by the time the two had stop training. Soren had achieved a excellent idea on the usage of mana and how to channel it according to his will. Raine was quite pleased to see how quickly the boy had adapted. He could also cast fairly strong healing artes, which could be very useful during the group's travel. The rest of the group was stirring. It was almost time to move.

Soren wandered to a clearing, keeping the camp in sight. The feeling he had since coming to this world disturbed him. He felt... different. Clenching his hand, he plunged into his thoughts, trying to figure out the meaning of that horrid feeling. Something about this world changed something about him, though he couldn't pinpoint what that something in him was. He reviewed what he was told yesterday, about mana and this world. Was it the mana here that was changing him? It was plausible though he had no solid proof. He had not actually tried to channel the mana through his body. Would it inflict bodily harm? Closing his eyes, Soren concentrated, allowing mana to enter his body. He could feel it flow steadily until it suddenly went chaotic. He gasped, falling to his knees and shook, the pain quickly surging in every limb.

Hot. His body felt like it was burning in a scorching flame. Cold sweat broke out on his body as he tried to control the convulsions. He told himself to breathe yet the air felt dry, creating a burning ache that tortured his lungs. The mage coughed, shutting his eyes. He needed to calm down and stop the mana that was continuously flowing into his body. Inhaling a short breath, he severed the mana flow, causing him to collapse. Panting, the mage closed his eyes, body still burning. He could hear footsteps approaching him and urge his enervated body up.

"Soren? What are you... are you okay?" Sheena extended a hand to the mage, concern quickly appearing on her face. Taking her hand, Soren got up but soon stumbled, his vision blurring. "H-hey! You... you have a high fever!"

"I'm... fine." He pushed away, attempting to refocus his eyes. The purple clad girl began to protest but Soren silenced her with an icy glare, daring her to continue. "Are... the other ready...?" "Y-yeah... at least let Raine check on you." She whispered softly, heading back to camp. "..." He soon followed her. What was going on with him?

The group left an hour later so they could at least reach Hima before darkness claimed the light from their eyes. Their pace was moderately fast. Soren discussed with Genis the usage of mana so he could fight as well. The others chatted amongst themselves as well.

"Is it possible to channel the mana through the body?" The raven hair mage inquired.

"Huh? Well, yeah. I've done it a few time, though I usually channel it through my kendama. Why?" The short boy shrugged.

"Is there any type of effect of channeling mana through the body? Such as bodily harm?"

"Eh? I don't think so. It shouldn't cause any type of damage. Have you tried doing that?"

"... no."

"Oh. Well, it should be safe as far I know. I heard from Raine that you can use healing artes! You learn pretty fast considering that you were only here for a little over 12 hours."

"..."

"Well... do you want to practice magic with me? I could show you some spells I'm learning... I mean, if you want to that is." It only took one glance to see how much Genis wanted to have someone to practice magic with. It was quite obvious that there wasn't any other mage he could practice with. Soren inwardly sighed, nodding to Genis' request.

"Thanks Soren! How about later tonight?" The young silver haired boy grinned as Soren nodded once more.

As the boy rushed ahead, Soren exhaled softly, allowing his body to quiver. It was odd. The burning feeling from hours ago remained even though he released some of the mana that he absorbed. He flinched as he felt a hand grip his shoulder. It was the mercenary. He made a notion to slow down so they could talk without having the others listen in. The older man held his gaze with Soren. His eyes seemed to be searching for something.

"What do you want?" The mage tried to shrug off that hand but Kratos' grip was stronger.

"You... you hold hatred and fear of people. You are like him." Sadness quickly flickered in the mercenary's eyes before disappearing.

"... what I feel is none of your concern. You too have the aura of someone that is stranded in a foreign place, unable to change the fact that that is what you are."

"Some matter are to be left unspoken."

"Likewise for myself. I see no further need to continue this conversation."

"Wait."

"..."

"Perhaps it is true that the matter should be left untouched but, I wonder at times if that is for the best for the people around me. Keep that in mind." Kratos decreased his pace so he could watch the group's blind spot.

"... there is nothing worse than knowing that secret. It is only for the best that no one knows..." Soren whispers so softly, his words deafened by the wind.

By the time they arrived at Hima, the sun was sinking once more. The sky was highlighted with hues of red and orange. Soren grimaced, seeing a ruckus occurring in front of the only building in sight. Apprehension was evident in the others.

"It couldn't be... that the desians are here?" Lloyd grumbled, preparing for battle.

"Hold on." The purple mercenary disappeared in the crowd. The raven hair mage observed the reactions the crowd was displaying; confusion, awe and fear. It couldn't be a 'desian'. He followed after Kratos, the rest of the chosen's group hesitantly following.

"- do not touch me human!" Soren froze.

"A-AHHHH! Please don't kill me!" A man dove to the ground, trembling. Crimson eyes fell on the source of that fear. White feathers were scattered on the soil. A man with long, golden hair glared at the crowd, obviously uncomfortable. What a bad situation. The mage caught sight of Kratos, who was also observing. The gears in Soren's head quickly turned.

"Your divine lord, please forgive these unruly humans, who have caused your anger." Soren bowed, his voice filled with regret and fear. The 'divine lord' was simply shocked, but quickly recomposed himself.

"..." He locked his golden eyes with the raven haired mage's, before looking away. "So be it. I will let your sins pass this time. Be gone." The crowd quickly dispersed as the 'heavenly being' flew towards the sky. Soren heard rapid footsteps approach and turned.

"Whoa Soren - that didn't, err, you don't seem like the type of person who'd do that!" Lloyd commented, grinning his goofy smile.

"... it was necessary, not for your entertainment." The mage dead panned, disappointing the red clad swordsman.

"Who was that anyway? That was an angel right?" Genis joined in, confusion clouding his face.

"Do you think he's related to Remiel? Maybe he's my uncle!" Colette chirped happily. The rest of them stared at her.

"Umm, no. I don't think he's related to Remiel. Their hair and eyes are different colors and their personalities are way too different. It's like your saying that, uhh, Lloyd and Kratos are related!" Genis exclaimed. Glances were made between the two mentioned. Silence.

"Ahahaha! Good one Genis! I mean, we may have similar looks but we can't possibly be related!" Lloyd laughed.

"No Lloyd, I was suggesting that you guys can't be related because you're too stupid compared to Kratos."

"Hey!"

"I don't think personality is relevant to relations."

"But siblings and parents usually influence each other don't they?"

"That depends on who they are."

"Wait, wait. So you're implying that I could be related to Kratos? Or that Remiel might be the brother or something of that other angel?"

"Guys! I don't think that is really important. Just who is he?" Sheena shook her head, trying to get the others on topic.

"Wait on that thought Sheena. Let's reserve a room and discuss it there." The silver haired healer intervened. Genis and Lloyd continued arguing about Lloyd's intelligence as they entered the inn. Soren stopped and turned away, heading towards the peak of the mountain. He should be there right now waiting for the mage.

"Soren! Where are you going?" Lloyd shouted.

"Checking something out."

"Huh. Can I join you?"

"No."

"Oh..." The swordsman reentered the inn, deflated by the instant rejection.

Now that the others were busy reserving a room, Soren continued his trek up the slope. Upon reaching the top, the 'angel' came into view.

"I didn't think I'd meet you here." He said softly, turning to face the mage.

"...I never expected you to be here either, Reyson." Soren walked forward and sat on a large bolder near the blond man. "Do you know what really happened? At that time Shinon shot me?"

"A pool of darkness dragged a few of us down moments after it took you." The heron grimaced a bit. "This isn't Tellius is it? The energy flow here is too different."

"It's as you suspected, though you probably found out by reading my mind like you did earlier."

"Hmm." Reyson gazed at the sky.

"It will be difficult for you to travel here."

"You don't say." The heron responded dryly. "It's not like I can hide my wings."

"... I'll reserve a room. We'll discuss more there." The mage left for the inn.

The others inquired where the raven haired boy went, but left him alone seeing that he didn't want to explain. The girls shared a room while the boys shared a room. Soren managed to get his own room for the night, claiming that he wanted his privacy. As soon as he entered the room, he locked the door and turned to the window. Unlatching it, he peered out but quickly withdrew himself, leaping back from an arrow meant to kill.

"Tch."

"..." Soren retrieved his battle staff and edged towards the door.

"I know you're there twerp. Who'd thought that you'd survive from the wound I gave you at Tor Garen." The mage stiffened as the intruder slipped through his window, emerald eyes flashing. "Oh? Are you looking for the little birdie that was flying outside? Too bad I shot him down."

The mage's crimson eyes darted around the room. The door was jammed by an arrow. Great. Reyson may still be alive but Soren had to concentrate getting out first.

"Speechless huh? You're not my target but, seeing you go down will be a bonus!" Shinon readied his bow as he aimed to kill once more. Soren dived out the way, the arrow ripping the corner of his ear. He inwardly swore. He wasn't too sure if he could channel offensive magic since he didn't learn the spells that can be used in this world. Words in the ancient tongue were quickly chanted. The mage could only hope it would work. Which it did.

Thunder boomed and soon the roof split. Shinon howled in pain as he was struck. During his paralysis, Soren ran to the window and jumped.

"Why you...!" Shinon swore as he followed after the mage.

Soren quickly fled towards the top of the mountain, now knowing he could use spells from his world. There, he found Reyson wounded and unresponsive. Shinon was not too far away. As he came into view, Soren readied himself for combat. He chanted the words for Elthunder and allowed the lightning to strike his enemy. Unluckily for Soren, his enemy managed to send a few arrows in his direction, some hitting their mark. He grunted but kept his eyes on the sniper.

"Thought you'd get away again did you?" Shinon sneered.

"Enough!" A blue haired man appeared and murmured to Shinon, resulting in swearing and glares from the latter.

"Hmph. You get to keep your pretty head boy. I'll get you next time." The two warped away, the light slightly blinding Soren. He sighed as the chosen's group came into view.

He had some explaining to do.

**- Chapter Two: Release, Despair END -**


	3. Chapter 3: Uncertainty and Distrust

Sorry for the late update. Thanks Kitsune1818 for your review! I'll try to be more descriptive this time around and not rush through things as much. It's funny how I don't notice a ton of things when I write. I went back and read chapter 2 and it does feel a quite rushed. Whoops.

As a side note, I had this huge conversation with my sibling about the possibilities for future parts of the story and what would happen after the FE people return to Tellius. We made up so many scenarios and said it would most likely be called Another Day: Aftermath or something like that. I'd say more but it would have too many spoilers haha.

EDIT: Thanks amaya no shiori for pointing out my mistake! It'd be weird if Reyson could lift something "very heavy" hahaha xD

Chapter 3: Uncertainty and Distrust

Soren sighed as he saw the chosen's group rush up the slope.

"Soren! What happened?" Contemplating what to say, the mage looked at Reyson, who was still unconscious. Healing him comes first. Explaining can wait. Using the staff he received from Raine, he murmured the incantation for first aid. The others were already surrounding him, glancing at the fallen heron. Raine quickly checked for other wounds on the latter while Soren went to healing himself.

"We heard a loud boom from your room and saw that there was a gigantic hole in the roof! There were also a trail of blood that went up the mountain! We were so worried!" Colette exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Soren replied and then stood up. "Someone from my world came with the intent to kill me as well as someone else who resided in the inn." The others seemed tense. They looked over to Sheena, who shook her head.

"I'm not too who that might be but... to tell you guys the truth, I was working with an organization before... so it could possibly be the same group."

"W-wait - so there's some organization you were working with that wanted to kill Colette? That means we're still being followed!" Genis frowned. "Not only that, we don't know where they'll attack us and who exactly is in that organization!"

"Hold on Genis. Sheena may have more to tell us than what she's letting on." Raine interjected before Genis could continue how horrid the situation they were in. "Sheena, although we had joined forces recently in order to help the people of Luin, you wouldn't mind telling more about the reason you were after Colette or the organization you were teaming up with, would you?"

Sheena didn't say a word. Closing her eyes, she slowly nodded. She then motioned them to go down the mountain. "Let's get back to the inn. It's getting dark out here. We'll talk more there." As she walked off, Lloyd picked up the 'angel' and they all returned to the inn.

* * *

The group gathered in Colette's room, Reyson lying on the bed while everyone else placed themselves wherever they deemed most comfortable.

"Sheena, if you wouldn't mind?" Raine prompted again. Nodding, Sheena stopped glancing out the window.

"I didn't think I'd be telling you guys so soon. Although I was originally planning to continue with my task to assassinate Colette, I realized that the people of this world are wonderful people. I began to question if this was the only way and-" Sheena glanced over to Colette, "-it would be very difficult for me now to continue with that task since Colette is trying to do her best for Sylvarant. She isn't deliberately doing this to hurt anyone." Raine nodded silently, her eyes flicking in a manner that showed that she was thinking about what Sheena just said.

"As for the organization that prompted me with the task to kill Colette, they are known as the Renegades. As far as I remember, they said that destruction would come to Tethe'alla, the world I come from, if Colette regenerated this world. I refused to let my world be destroyed, which explains why I even accepted this task." The others were shocked, excluding Kratos, Soren and Raine.

"You're from another world?" Lloyd gawked, but quickly recovered with the others.

"I see... that makes sense though, considering your strong will to assassinate Colette at Ossa Trail." Raine said. "It's quite possible that the renegades are also responsible for the attack on Soren and this angel. The man from Soren's world can be assumed to be after Colette at this point until we get more information." The others agreed.

"So... what are we going to do now that we know that we got the renegades coming after us?" Lloyd spoke up after the tense silence.

"We just have to avoid them. As for you Sheena, what do you want to do? We will continue on this journey despite knowing this information."

"I... I think I'll help you guys for now. Although I don't want Tethe'alla to be destroyed, I don't want Sylvarant to be destroyed either. Do you think there will be a way to save both worlds?"

"I can try asking Remiel the next time we see him." Colette responded, melancholic that the journey of regeneration may cause the destruction of Sheena's world. "Maybe there will be a way to save both worlds."

"Please do. I don't want to have to fight you in order to keep my world safe."

"... Hold on." The group focused on Soren, who began speaking. "That doesn't explain the renegade's involvement in this. The way you explained it, it seems like they are stating a fact as an outside party."

"Well, I guess that's true. They didn't specifically say that they wanted to save Tethe'alla... just that Colette's existence is what's endangering us."

"They had a purpose for doing that didn't they?"

"What could it possibly be though? If their goal isn't to save Tethe'alla, what is it?"

The group went silent. There were too many holes in the reason why the renegades wanted Colette dead. If they weren't fighting to save Tethe'alla and were definitely not fighting for Sylvarant, then what are they fighting for?

"We simply do not have enough information to come to a plausible solution. Perhaps we are misunderstanding their stance on the situation." Kratos spoke, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

"That much is true. Until then, we have little choice but to be cautious of their actions."

"I just hope that they are planning for some huge destruction..." Sheena grimaced.

"Agh! I'm so confused!" Lloyd growled. "So they want Sylvarant to be destroyed?"

"I don't think that's what Soren is implying when he said they were an outside party." Genis said.

"We can't be too certain that they even want the destruction of one world or both worlds. We need to keep the possibilities open."

"That doesn't mean we'll cooperate with them!"

"That's not what I'm trying to say. This may be a huge misunderstanding."

"And if it's not?"

"Let's stray away from this situation. We just don't have enough information like what Kratos said." Raine sighed. "For now, let's focus on finding Pietro. We can figure out who the renegades are later."

"Right..."

"By the way... what are we going to do with the angel?" LLoyd brought up, looking curiously at Reyson.

"He can stay in Kratos' room for the time being. You have no problem with that do you?" Kratos gave a small nod.

The group dispersed, going to their respective rooms except Soren and Genis, both exiting the inn.

"I know it's a bit late but do you still want to practice magic with me?" Genis asked, suppressing a yawn. The older mage nodded, not seeming tired at all.

They exited Hima to an open plain. The night breeze was cool and the full moon lit the terrain so they would be able to make their way back to the inn with no problem. Genis set down his bag filled with a few orange gels, apple gels and a couple of life bottles for emergencies.

"I already got the basic spell down, so I can teach you those for now. Let me write down the incantations for you so you can look at them when you feel like it..." As the smaller mage scribbled on a piece of paper, he continued, "I also learned a lot mid-level spells recently, so I can show you those too if you'd like." Looking up, Genis' eyes became round with curiousness as he asked Soren about the type of magic he used back in Tellius.

Soren then explained the main elements; fire, wind and thunder. Light was another element that, while still being magic, was separate rom the other magic. He further explained the different levels of magic, from weaker spells to stronger spells.

"That's cool! So you use tombs that have the incantations in them... do you think I could learn them too?"

"Perhaps."

"Maybe later then. I want to try out some of my new spells like 'thunder blade' and 'spread'! You can try the basic elements I written out here. There are two different fields called 'technical' or 'striker'. People generally lean towards one or the other. The side they lean to is usually easier for them to learn but, it's possible to learn both types of spells." Soren nodded while looking at Genis' neat hand writing... that he couldn't read. Soren sighed. He should've seen this coming. They were from two worlds that weren't even related. It would make sense for Tethe'alla and Sylvarant to have a similar writing system but Tellius and Sylvarant weren't connected like that. It was surprising enough that he could even communicate to them. Perhaps it has something to do with the process of sending him here? If that was the case, he should've been able to read the writing here if he could understand their language...

Noticing that the raven haired mage was just staring at the piece of paper Genis gave him earlier, he came up to him.

"Is something wrong Soren?"

"It's strange... although we are speaking the same language, it seems I'm unable to read this text."

"...What?"

"... I think it has something to do with how I came to this world... maybe I went through some change that allowed me to communicate to you guys. There is a possibility that I am still undergoing that change or will only be able to understand your people through spoken language."

Genis looked horrified.

"If that's the case, then how are you going to travel around if we get separated? You won't be able to read signs or the map!"

"It seems I'll need to learn the writing system of this world." Soren sighed.

"I-I'm sure Raine will be able to help you with that!" Genis exclaimed, looking hopeful. "I guess I'll just teach you the spells verbally than instead of text."

"I appreciate that."

The two spent the next couple of hours working on magic spells. While Soren worked on memorizing the incantations, it came to him quickly since he already had basic knowledge on how spells worked in Sylvarant. He was able to cast fire ball and wind edge within fifteen minutes. Genis, on the other hand, practice casting eruption in order to cast it faster.

Worn out from the training, the two went back to inn to rest. As they approached the building, the door opened and Lloyd rushed towards the two.

"Guys! The angel just woke up a while ago! He was demanding to see you, Soren." The three quickly returned and went into Kratos' room. Inside, Reyson sat on a chair in the corner, eyeing the others who were already waiting in the room.

"Soren." Reyson mumbled as he saw the raven haired mage enter. The others looked at Soren, expecting an answer to why this 'angel' knew him.

"Do you mind explaining who this is?" Raine asked.

"He's also from my world. His name is Reyson." Soren said. "He's a laguz, but almost everyone from this world wouldn't know that."

"He's... a laguz?" Colette looked surprised. Raine seemed rather interested.

"Yes. He is of the heron clan."

"So he can turn into his... transformed form?" Raine had a strange glint in her eyes, suggesting that she was going to go into 'ruin mode'.

"Technically speaking, yes. Though, I'm not too sure what may have changed since he came to this world. Are you still able to transform?" The mage inquired as he turned to speak to the heron.

"I can." The heron said but turned to Raine and hissed,"but I'm not some _thing_ for your experimenting!"

His sudden response surprised everyone.

"Herons are capable of reading the minds of others." Soren quickly noted. This shocked the others even more.

"**FANTASTIC**!" Raine remarks, quickly moving on to get answers from Reyson, screaming,"You must tell me how you are capable of doing that!"

Genis and Lloyd had to hold Raine down to prevent her from freaking Reyson out any more she had earlier. It didn't help that he could read what she was thinking.

"Moving on... what will you do now?" Reyson turned to Soren.

"There isn't much I can do... since I can't enter towns appearing the way I am now." The heron motioned towards his wings.

"Umm... can't you put them away?" Colette asked, causing the heron to give her a strange look. "No?"

"Oh yeah! That might be possible!" Genis exclaimes, saying,"Since, umm, his situation is like Soren's. Earlier this evening, while training with Soren, he pondered on why he was capable of communicating with us although we came from different worlds that are not related to one another. He suggested the idea of gaining that ability by his transfer to Sylvarant. It was mainly because he couldn't read the text I gave him when I wrote down some spells for him. So, maybe Reyson also went through such changes?"

"Possibly."

"The only way we would know if the transfer actually had an effect on him is if he tried putting his wings away. Colette, why don't you explain how to do that since you also have wings." When Raine said that, Reyson looked rather puzzled that a human would have wings. Seeing this, Raine said she'd explain it later.

"Well..." Colette began, but was at a loss at how to explain how to 'put away' her wings. She first took them out, trying to think about the feeling, then put them away and tried forming words to explain the feeling. Reyson examined her for a bit, reading what she was trying to do.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, everyone watched patiently.

Feathers scatter all over the room, causing the group to cover their faces. Soren heard Reyson gasp and, after uncovering his face, saw that Reyson didn't have wings. That was what they all though until he turned around and had miniature wings that were small enough so they could be hidden inside his clothes.

"Whoa. That was weird. I mean, Colette has wings too but they're, umm, translucent and stuff, while your are solid! That was a strange sight!" Lloyd laughed.

"This doesn't make any sense..." Reyson murmured. He continued to murmur about the logic of his wings even shrinking to the size they shrank.

With that, the group would have a long night to explain to Reyson about their circumstance, as well as plan their next move.

* * *

Soren stifled a yawn as he woke hours after their conversation explaining Sylvarant to Reyson. After their conversation, the inn keeper apologized to the group for some strange reason. It had something to do with the destruction of Soren's room, which she claimed was caused by the goddess' unhappiness about its quality. The other just stayed silent as the woman provided them with another room while the roof was getting fixed. Outside was still dark, so the mage assumed he hadn't slept very long. Glancing across the room, he saw his two roommates sleeping. He quickly changed into a change of clothes that appeared much like his outfit he wore in Tellius.

"Soren, were are you going so early?" The raven haired mage stopped at the door and looked at the speaker, who was Genis. It seems he woke up as well.

"Going to practice some incantations."

"Oh... okay... I'll join you later..." Genis mumbled before flopping back down on his bed.

"..."

Soren proceeded out the inn and towards the outskirts of Hima. He was making his way down the mountain and began pondering about their next actions. They were going to infiltrate the Asgard Human Ranch after they helped Pietro. It would be a few hours before they'd do that. The group, before Reyson and he joined them, had tried infiltrating the ranch but failed. It was then that they heard about Pietro and were going to search for him at Hima.

The mage managed to get Raine to give him the basic characters for this worlds text, which he then wrote a translation to the text Tellius used. At least he won't be completely useless on his own if he can get a feel for the language. Looking at the text he scribbled in a notebook he bought, he practiced writing a few incantations.

He memorized the basic incantations but wasn't too comfortable using them. He could try using incantations from Tellius but, from what he remembered when he casted Elthunder in the inn, it was very unstable. Perhaps he needed a medium to use that spell?

He continued to ponder about it and came upon a bolder that was a little higher than a dragon. Taking out his notebook that had the incantations of the basic spells, the mage decided to gauge how well he could use them. When he cast the spells, he noticed that they were a bit unstable. They were more chaotic for some reason. It was a bit strange, but he suspected that it may just be that he is still adjusting to Sylvarant. As he continued casting spells, occasionally glancing in his notebook, he heard a soft rustle behind him. Turing, he faced Reyson, who was watching him cast spells with an analytical look.

"Do you need something?"

"No. Nothing in particular."

Although Reyson had said that, he was obviously vexed by something, his fists clenched while he scowled. The mage ignored it, mainly because he saw no reason to delve into other people's business. If he had a problem, he'd say it. The heron continued to watch the mage practice various incantations, occassionaly sighing with frustration.

By the time Soren finished his practice, the sky was already a light blue and bright. The others most likely have woken up by then and may have found Pietro already. The two returned back to the inn where they found that the others have already spoken to a woman named Sophia, who took care of Pietro. They wouldn't be able to get more information until they healed him of his sickness. They would need to get the Boltzmann's book from the Tower of Mana, but the key was stored away in Luin's church. The group quickly left.

"Hey Reyson... I was wondering..." Genis said warily, having a feeling that the heron seemed more irritated than earlier. "What did you do back in Tellius?" Raine stopped reading her book and glanced at the heron. They were all interested since they knew that there was currently a war going on back in Tellius. What surprised them was his sudden ire, but they weren't sure who it was at. He closed his eyes a bit and scowled.

"Although I sang galdrs, I'm unable to fight because I get hurt easily..." He hissed. "It's so... so frustrating, having to constantly be protected by others. I can't even protect myself!"

"O-oh..." The small mage stuttered, flinched at the blond's anger.

"I guess it makes sense though... in a way, I mean. You're frail to some extent-" Lloyd said before shutting up from Reyson's glare.

"It's pathetic. I injured my hand just by punching that fat human in the face..."

"What?"

"You rather not know. The man he talks of was a noble and his actions are... questionable." Soren says, before turning away.

"Okay..? But Reyson, you still have abilities others don't so isn't it okay that you're not physically strong?" Colette inquired. The heron shook his head.

"That's not my point. If I were to be surrounded by enemies, what can I do? Nothing. My galdrs are mainly used for support. I would be killed in an instance. Even the healers can fight! While I have to be guarded at all times!" He seethed.

"Well... can you wield a weapon?" Raine questioned, though her expression clearly showed that she didn't think he could.

"No. That's just as frustrating."

"I might have a solution to that. Well... it'll only work well if you can use magic and are kinda fast." The heron perked up and faced Sheena, who gave him a relaxed smile. "I fight using cards, see?" After showing him her weapon, she continued,"They very light and you can imbue them with magic. Well... I'm technically not suppose to share this technique since it's a clan rule but, you aren't really from here and I don't know if there's any other solution besides becoming a mage."

"Huh, if that's true, can't you teach the rest of us your cool tricks?" Lloyd grinned, eyes sparkling with interest.

"Umm. No. I really shouldn't tell too many people. The only person I'm actually suppose to teach these artes is the person I'm, umm, going to marry..." Sheena was very flustered but quickly added,"-butReysonisn'tfromthisworldsohewon'thavetoworryaboutitlater!"

"Awww... that's not fair." Lloyd pouted. "If you're telling one person you're not suppose to tell, you might as well tell the rest of us!"

"N-no is no Lloyd!" Sheena shook her head.

"If it goes against your clans ways, then I'll have to refuse." Reyson said.

"W-well, it should be okay as long as they don't find out that I was the one who taught you... and if you promise not to teach others that art."

"If you say so, then I'll have to accept your offer." Reyson had a soft smile on his face, which surprised the others since he hadn't smiled the whole time they were with him.

"I can teach you magic as a side thing!" Genis quickly added in, saying,"Then we can all practice together! You, Sheena, Soren and me!"

"Aww, come on guys! I want to learn some cool things too!"

"Sorry Lloyd, it's just that Sheena isn't allowed to teach you her techniques and you just aren't capable of using magic. Too bad." Genis stated, which Lloyd instantly deflated.

"It's okay Lloyd! Kratos and I can practice with you!" Colette chirped, hoping to cheer up the dual swordsman. Kratos simply 'hmphed' at his unexpected involvment in the whole situation but didn't seem to mind it.

"I'll supervise incase anyone gets hurt." Raine added, smiling at the enthusiasm that was building.

"Let's focus on the task on hand." Kratos reminded the group and they neared Luin.

As they walked around the debris of the town, they found the location of the church. It was totally wrecked. Although it retained some of its structure, the benches and interior furniture were trashed around, most likely from the desians ransacking the place. Nodding towards the others, Lloyd proceeded with searching for the key. The others soon joined in. It took minutes before Colette stumbled and broke one of the benches lying around. As she stood up, laughing nervously at her clumsiness, they found the key, which was previously hidden by the bench.

"Great! Now we just have to go to the Tower of Mana!" Lloyd grinned.

"Indeed. Though, we should probably stop here for now." Kratos remarked, seeing that the sky was already a deep red. The two swordsmen went off to train, while Sheena brought Reyson with her to teach him the basics of how the cards worked. Genis decided to stay back to prepare dinner since leaving that job to Raine would be a disaster and Colette probably would just cut fruits or make something sweet. He told Soren to go on without him since he'd be pretty busy.

The raven haired mage nodded, then set off after Sheena and Reyson. It was always better to travel in groups since one would never know when the renegades would show up, or rather, Shinon. As he strolled across the ruins going further into Luin, he saw the heron and the purple clad ninja stationed near a broken fountain. The two were quietly talking about Sheena's weapon and how they work. Noting their concentration, Soren sat out of hearing range and opened the notebook he brought with him. He'd practice the Sylvarant language and some healing incantations tonight. He'd leave the offensive magic for another time.

While sitting off to the side, the mage began to consider the problems the group would have ahead. He had a strong feeling that the releasing of the seals and the chosen's journey had more to it than what this 'Remiel' was letting on. He didn't trust this angel. He could be much like the senators of Begnion, who had secret ambitions behind their masks. Thinking about their situation, they can only move forward while being cautious. They may very well be walking into a trap. He couldn't be absolutely sure but there were holes in part of the story they told him nights ago.

So far, since he has met the chosen's group, they have continued on this path she's suppose to follow set by Remiel. As the mage mapped out some possibilities, he began thinking about the other members of the chosen's group. The chosen herself could possibly be a pawn in whatever scheme the higher authorities were executing but, he couldn't put that down as a solid fact. Not yet, that is.

Out of the others, he already crossed off Lloyd, Genis, Colette and Sheena from people he'd have to be cautious around. They clearly shown their strong connection to other people. They were working towards the same goal. The mage wasn't the slightest suspicious about them for that matter. They were most likely, if what his thinks is correct, being tricked for some greater plan. He'd have to be wary about what they assume and say since they are influenced by the teaching of this world and the other world. As for Raine, he feels that she's more reliable than the other teens but there are factors of uncertainty with that woman. She seems to be hiding some information regarding this journey of regeneration. Soren would need to be careful not to alert her of his current conclusion until he's sure it's not a simple misunderstanding of information.

Kratos on the other hand... he's a different story. He's the most suspicious out of the whole group. Unlike the others, he has a certain air about him, which made Soren believe that he is keeping a lot of secrets from them. Not to mention, when they were having their discussion about the renegades and the journey of regeneration, Kratos changed the subject. Almost like he wanted them to keep away from thinking about the possibilities they may be being deceived.

Noticing that Reyson and Sheena were done with their discussion and were heading back, Soren stood up to follow them. He narrowed his eyes as their camp came into sight.

He knew one thing for sure since the time he pondered about the discussion about renegades. The others weren't reliable for information and he didn't know if they would support his theories, let alone his growing conclusions about the renegades.

The mage sighed as he joined the others.

He doesn't trust them. Or at least, not yet.

**- Chapter Three END -**


End file.
